SYOC Lets Play The Wild Card
by XoXSea-wolfXoX
Summary: SYOC (forms within) 2nd in My 'Hearts & Hero's' universe .Runs along side Welcome to Rehab .Welcome to the Animal training unit of SHIELD , normally a peaceful base everything is thrown into chaos as a group of mutants are made to share base with the agents .Can they learn to live in peace together or will they just try and kill each other ? T for language may go up to M later


This chapter is all Rocca until all my character spots are filled !I have a few already but I need atleast 2 more boys until I cut it down to my final 5 ! Rocca and Kat are the only firm ones so far so 3-4 more characters will be chosen and i want a good mix rather that includes BOYS ! Really I love my boys does no one else , I can assure that the next person to submit a boy will get a spot :3

* * *

Andrew or Rocca as he was better know sat upon the feisty black mare , Ebony .Striking out with one hoof the mare began to lean back on her back legs threatening to rear up "Give it a rest Eb ."The boy laughed as he simply leaned forwards as the mare pratted about "your about as threatening as teapot there old girl ."He rolled his eyes patting the horses neck "come on they've finished we can go in now ."He said looking over as the indoor arena doors where slid back to let a group of shaken agents , horses prancing about proudly beneath them .Sniggering he clicked his tongue asking Ebony to walk on , the mare sprung into action , performing a high-stepping trot across the gravelled courtyard and over to the large building .

"Having fun there Rocca? "Katilyn Tyran called as she walked past with her dog LightSpeed .

"As always Kat ."Rocca said as Ebony snorted at LightSpeed , pinning her ears back baring her teeth "I don't know what is wrong with her today ."He said pushing her on , walking her into the arena .

"Need a hand with anything ?"Kat called as she pushed the doors mostly closed with just enough space for her and LightSpeed to slip through and stand watching as the dark haired boy gave the mare a slap with his riding crop as she kicked her heels up , doing an almight great buck throwing Rocca off balance slightly .

"Stop being such a bitch Ebony ."Rocca growled as the mare began to calm down slightly , still prancing about like a mad-horse ."Could you put a jump up for me ?"he called , replying to Kats question .Nodding she tied the dog up to the doors handle and walked over to the corner in which the jumps where stored .Pulling out a wing at a time she set up a jump along the long side of the arena , first setting it up as a low cross pole she stood back out the way and watched him as he began to work the mare in .Collecting up his reins he worked his hands until she accepted his contact and began to curve her neck in an elegant arch , her light bouncy trot making her appear to be floating across the sand with every step .Using a gentle nudge of his heels the mare sprung into a canter , circling her several times he rode her across the centerline , half way across the black mare collected her stride and changed her lead , flicking one leg out infront of the other as Rocca began to circle her on the other rein .After doing so for several minutes he finally lines her up with the jump , bounding along Ebony eyed up the jump , rushing at last minute she sprinted forwards taking off early , launching herself up into the air landing with a thud on the other side .

"Guessing thats not the idea ?"Kat grinned as she watched him try it again , doing it properly this time .

"Nah , she is just being a dick today ."He grinned "I'm going to take her for a gallop and then bring her back in here , she's just got too much energy today ."He said struggling to hold her back as they jogged towards the now open doors .

"Ok , I've gotta go anyway , see you later ."Kat called as she untied her dog and left .Rocca let her break into a trot as he crossed the canvas to the surrounding fields to let the mare run . His attention flicking between Ebony and the people around him as he took her around the edge of the base trying to avoid as many agents as he could ."Easy Eb."He whispered rubbing her neck "What the heck ?"He stopped seeing the bases horse lorry pull up in the car-park .All he could hear inside was the sound of frantic kicking ,he had seen the sight many times before , this must've been the new mount they'd picked up at a local market .Ebony had meanwhile stopped and stood watching as Rocca slid from her saddle and held her reins tightly as the ramp lowered and all hell broke loose .

Never before had he seen such an animal , standing at 16.1 the animal was solid , heavily built with big powerful muscles .Blood red in colour he had a bright white blaze running down his face , the animal let out a shrill whinny as the ramp fell to the floor .It burst from the trailer , snapping the ropes that had once held it in , he bolted across the open area's of the base knocking over agents and equipment as he went .Turning on his heels as his path became blocked he started to gallop towards Rocca , without rearing Ebony reared up knocking her rider over .Rocca tried to scramble back as the horse started to bore down on him with no sign of slowing down .He took a deep breath as he realised it was too late to try and get out of the way .A small hand suddenly grabbed his arm and with one swift yank pull him clear out of the way of the horse.

"Easy there Lad !"Rocca turned his head to look at where the shouting was coming from .Before the red stallion stood a girl , barely 5ft 5 she flicked her hands up in the air at him and to Rocca's surprise the stallion skidded to a halt before her , the creature snorted shaking its long black mane stomping its foot as it did so ."That is quite enough of that isn't it ."The girl crossed her arms across her chest raising an eyebrow at him "now are you going to be a good boy or am I going to have to loose my temper with you ."She asked tapping him on the nose with her finger ."Come on ."She said running her hand down his face gently taking hold of what was left of his rope and turning him around walking over to Rocca ."This one one of yours ?"She asked looking down at him , her blond ringlets falling lightly over her shoulders as the horse rested his head over her shoulder .

"Yeah , I guess ."He replied getting up to his feet reaching out his hand he went to take the horse's halter .The horse pinned his ears back baring his teeth protectively over his new found human ."I think he likes you more though."

"He just trusts me more ."She replied as she turned placing her hand on Rocca's she guided it towards the horse "let him see you are his friend dont just grab him ."She said as she placed his hand on the horses cheek ."There see ."She smiled as she kept her hand on his as he ran his hand down the horses face ."Does he have a name ?"She asked seeing other people walk over .

"No ."One replied .

"He should have one , it would make him feel more welcome ."She said looking the horse in the eye "Jac" She said softly the horse resting his muzzle in her palm .

"I think he likes it ."Rocca said watching the two interact ."I think Jac it is."He smiled briefly before putting on his usual casual expression as he noticed the rest of his team walk over ...


End file.
